vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
It's... a Date?
Title: It's a Date Players: '''Nathan Bates and Juliet Parrish '''Location: Science Frontiers: Nathan Bates' Office Synopsis: '''Just a Meeting between the LA King, and one of his Employees, whom might one day, become Queen. ''LOG BEGINS'' Nathan Bates is sitting behind the Desk in his Office. On the Television is a News Channel. It is showing a Science Frontiers Spokesman talking to the Media about a Warehouse break in that saw some explosives stolen. A tap at the door, soft and one of those distinctly feminine knocks, comes, before the handle is turned and in pops a curly blonde head. Juliet smiles faintly, as it only takes her a moment to spot the only other figure in the office. "You wanted to see me?" Nathan Bates nods slightly, still watching the news broadcast, "Yes, Dr. Parrish… Juliet, please come in." He frowns slightly at the news, than switches it off with his remote, a wall panel lowering to block the three Television Sets set into the wall. He turns in his chair, frown turning into a Smile upon seeing the blond Scientist. "I was curious, I've had a lot of reports that you are leaving the city every evening after work… Something wrong with your apartment?" Juliet Parrish steps into the office, leaving the door open a crack behind her. The hot bath the night before helped, but only for a time, and she woke up with a stiff leg again. Of course, she didn't find (or chose not to find) the cane Ham had been careful to stash in her back seat, but she's become rather good at hiding her limp. But it is still there. "Not at all, my therapist decided that I need to get away from the city to take long walks in fresh air." A faint shrug, as if she finds the doctor's orders odd. "Why, Nathan…are you having someone follow me?" she wonders, as if it just dawned on her, a mildly coy smile settling on her face. Nathan Bates shakes his head slightly, "No, but you do pass through at least three different 'watch' stations on the road north." He shrugs slightly, forcing a smile, "I do hope your hip gets better. I wish you would let our Doctors look at it.." "What's the point, what will they tell me that others haven't already? Or that I don't know for myself." Juliet returns with a faint shrug, moving forward, motioning towards one of the chairs on t his side of the desk with a hand, silently wondering if she can sit. "It's not so bad…I've found hot baths, and massages, help." She shrugs, looking down for a moment, and then up at Nathan through her lashes. "I'll live." Nathan Bates nods slightly, motioning to the most comfortable appearing one. "They might be able to something about it. Surgical options have expanded in the last 6 months. Alot of people suffering from laser Wounds all over the world." He shrugs again, "But, tell me, any progress on that new Project of yours? The Safer Red Dust?" "Other than realizing we need to find an alternative to Red Dust?" Julie returns, lowering herself gently into the chair. "Not really, but we'll find something, don't worry." She smiles brightly. "Though I could use a fresh perspective on things. Nathan Bates nods slightly, "Have you tried re-examining the original Sample? The Bacteria found in Elizabeth Maxwell's GI Tract and her blood?" Maybe he'll catch Julie in the trap, but she is pretty smart, and should easily be able to sidestep this landmine. Juliet Parrish tilts her head to the side, arching an eyebrow gently. "And you have some way for me to get that sample?" she returns, skeptically. "Because if you do, please, share." Nathan Bates smiles very slightly, "I was hoping you still kept in contact with the Maxwell Family… I know Elizabeth's grandfather called you, the day the Visitors returned… I was hoping you had been able to get back in touch with them." He shrugs slightly, "If you can get a sample, I hope you would share it, so all the researchers can try and access the secrets of her." Not to mention, get enough blood, a clone could be tried, and than, he would be able to study all her 'Special' Powers. Juliet Parrish sighs softly at that suggestion. "If I was in contact with her, do you think I wouldn't have tried that already?" She appears hurt by that suggestion, but bravely covers the emotions, looking to the side, where the TV's had been so recently covered. Nathan Bates nods, more to himself, than to Julie, "I had to ask… There are rumors of a Spy inside Science Frontiers…" He lets that tidbit drop, but leaves it alone afterward. "Personally, I hope they are caught before the raid another warehouse. It is hard to round up all the weapons, and then, to see them stolen by the Resistance. I am tired of constantly coming up second best to a bunch of rabble-rousers." Juliet Parrish nods sympathetically, an arm coming to rest on the arm of her chair, which is quite comfortable, thank you very much! "Who can blame you? I think we all hate that…do you have any idea who it could be?" Please don't say her…not that she'd expect him to tell her. "Or did you call me here to ask me to keep an eye out?" Nathan Bates nods slightly, "I have my ideas. But if you could keep your eyes open, I would appreciate it. You know how I depend on you…" Yes, he does suspect the blond, but it could be someone else. Julie *did* save his life once. Juliet Parrish wouldn't have done that if she were a traitor, now would she! "Sure, I'll try and keep an eye out. There's a couple of…unique individuals down in the lab." OH, she can't go and incriminate someone who isn't involved…can she? Nathan Bates nods, "I see…" Juliet wouldn't implicated some stranger, would she? Nathan is not sure, "What do you mean by unique?" "Just…odd comments, strange looks…that's all." Julie answers quickly, shrugging. "Nothing too unusual, just. Unique." She smiles faintly, shrugging. "You k now, this seems like more of an after dinner cocktail conversation than one for sitting in the office in the middle of the work day." Nathan Bates chuckles softly, "Is that an invitation, Julie?" He is hoping the answer is yes, maybe he can finally convince her that the best way to get ahead, is to date the boss. Sleep your way to the top, huh? "I don't know, would I get a favorable response?" Julie returns teasingly. OH, she hopes her other half doesn't kill her, or rather, doesn't kill Nathan for this. But she can tell when the hound is sniffing around her door, and needs to throw off the scent for a while longer. Nathan Bates just looks at Julie, "As if I haven't made it clear in the past, that I would look favorably upon seeing you as often away from work, as I do at Work?" He shakes his head slightly, "Of course, some might look at you as you are trying to sleep your way to prominence…" Not to mention, that dating him would be a way for Julie to get even more info. Oh his Head of Security is *not* going to like this development. Juliet Parrish chuckles softly, shrugging. "I hope I have the brains to back up any upwards movements in the company thanks to having dinner with my boss." Having pointed that out, she blushes faintly, quite attractive really, just in the apples of her cheeks. "So I suppose that begs the question of just what you had in mind, Nathan." Nathan Bates shrugs, "Dinner, soft Candlelight, perhaps? I hear the Club Creole is a fairly good spot for dinner and drinks." "A cocktail or two?" Juliet returns with a teasing grin. She knows precisely where Nathan's mind wanders to. "Or perhaps champagne? I've never been to the Club Creole, or much of anywhere since my injury, so I will bow to your expertise on the subject." Nathan Bates nods slightly, "Champagne would be fine… You trying to get me drunk though?" Getting Julie drunk might be *his* plan, though. Juliet Parrish laughs brightly at that suggestion, seeming to relax completely as she winks across the desk at Nate. "I don't think it would take much effort, Nathan," she returns, quick-witted. It makes her skin crawl, having to do this, but…well, the well-being of the Resistance comes first. "So what is the dress for Club Creole? Casual?" Nathan Bates nods, "Casual." Which in Nathan's vocabulary means Business attire, while hopefully Julie shows up in a nice dress. "I suppose Formal wear would be a bit much on the first date." "So jeans, then?" Julie plays the ignorant card, just to be sure. "And..when were we doing this?" Hopefully, not for a day or two yet, she needs time ti plan. Nathan Bates smiles, "I was thinking… more like slacks and a blouse for you. As for when, I was thinking, the sooner the better… Tonight works for me, or, if you have no plans this weekend, Saturday or Sunday Evening." "I'm free almost any evening, your choice Nathan." Julie shrugs gently, shifting in the chair as her hip gives her a pang. Damn hip. Nathan Bates nods, "But curfew is 9 PM except on Saturdays." He does have control over that, but, it might not look right, "How about we plan for Starting Dinner at about 6 or so, tomorrow night? I can meet you with the Limo at your apartment?" Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow, and smiles in a mildly embarrassed sort of way. "Because a limo wouldn't be out of place." Well, no, it probably wouldn't given where her apartment is located. And with her salary, anything less would be suspicious…though she wishes she didn't have to spend it all on things like her car and apartment, but rather could give at least some of it to the Resistance. OH well, *sigh* Life is -so- hard. "If you're bringing the limo, I think perhaps I'll have to break out a skirt instead of slacks." Nathan Bates smiles, and nods, "Sounds like a good idea to me." The more of Julie he sees, the better. Juliet Parrish knows that, she isn't stupid! There may even be a *gasp* slit in the skirt! "So, 6 pm tomorrow night, then?" Nathan Bates nods, "I'll pick you up at your apartment." And he even knows where it is. Lecherous stalker-type? Perhaps. Perhaps? Definitely. As long as he doesn't find out about the ranch, though, she'll deal with the apartment being known. "It's a date then." Julie shudders internally, but smiles brightly as she holds onto the arms of her chair, and stands. "Was there anything else?" Nathan Bates shakes his head, "No. I think not. Unless you had something on your mind you wanted to discuss?" Juliet Parrish shakes her head, still smiling. No doubt excited about this upcoming date, whoo! "No, not at all…I came because you called me up here, remember?" Chuckling faintly, she lifts her hand, curling her fingers in a flirtatious wave, before turning to go. Nathan Bates raises his hand to wave himself, while reaching for his remote with the other. More Television, while he contemplates his Victory. ''LOG ENDS''''' Category:Log Category:RATED-PG